bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powitania od wypchanej zabawki
| obrazek = Plik:O7 numer odcinka.png | kanji = ぬいぐるみからコンにちは | romaji = Nuigurumi kara KONnichiwa | numer odcinka = 7 | rozdziały = Rozdział 16, Rozdział 17 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Walka na śmierć i życie! Ichigo kontra Ichigo! | następny odcinek = 17 czerwca, wspomnienie deszczu | premieraJa = 16 listopada 2004 | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Life is Like a Boat }} jest siódmym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Grupa gotowa odebrać zepsuty towar W Sklepie Urahary kończą się przygotowania do złapania zmodyfikowanej duszy. Wtedy Ururu przychodzi do Urahary i przeprasza go za zaistniałą sytuację. Ten zaczyna jej tłumaczyć, że nic się nie stało, oraz że są zespołem. Wtedy przytula dziewczynkę, która zaczyna płakać. Urahara próbuje ją uspokoić. Potem pojawiają się Jinta i Tessai, którzy oznajmiają im, że już można wyruszać. thumb|left|190px|Dzieci opowiadają nauczycielce o napotkanym mężczyźnie Tymczasem Ichigo i zmodyfikowana dusza w jego ciele walczą ze sobą. Dzieci przyglądające się bójce nie widzą Ichigo, dlatego są zdezorientowani i zastanawiają się, co ten chłopak robi. Gdy Ichigo zdobywa przewagę, jego przeciwnik ucieka. Zaczyna go gonić, lecz nie pozwala na to Rukia, która oznajmia, że w pobliżu znajduje się Hollow. Ichigo oczywiście musi wykonać zadanie, więc oboje uciekają z miejsca zdarzenia. Wtedy do chłopców przychodzi nauczycielka pytająca, co się stało. Oni zaczęli opowiadać o napotkanym mężczyźnie i o tym, co ich spotkało. Nauczycielka znajduje jednak ich konsolę i nie wierzy im, twierdząc, że za dużo grają w gry wideo. Nagle zmodyfikowana dusza wyczuwa Hollowa, który idzie w kierunku szkoły. Domyśla się, że ten zaatakuje napotkane dzieciaki. Wtedy przypomina sobie, co one mówiły. Tymczasem domysły zmodyfikowanej duszy okazały się prawdziwe - Pusty zaczyna atakować chłopców, a Rukia i Ichigo nie wiedzą, gdzie on jest, gdyż w ich Duchowym Telefonie padły baterie. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo ratuje zmodyfikowaną duszę w jego ciele przed Hollowem Na szczęście zmodyfikowana dusza ratuje chłopców przed atakiem Hollowa. Hashigami, Kaneda, oraz Ino są przerażeni. Zmodyfikowana dusza próbuje zaatakować po raz drugi, lecz zostaje ranny w ramię. Chłopcy uciekli, a Ichigo i Rukia zauważyli walkę zmodyfikowanej duszy i Hollowa. Hollow planuje się zemścić na zmodyfikowanej duszy, lecz wtedy zjawia się Ichigo i odrywa ramię Hollowa. Ichigo krzyczy na użytkownika swojego ciała, że dał się zranić. Zaczyna się mała kłótnia. Wtedy Hollow próbuje ich zaatakować, lecz obaj nie pozwalają mu na to. Jeden daje mu kopniaka, a drugi wystawia miecz. Kiedy Pusty ma upaść, to zmodyfikowana dusza odłącza się od kłótni i zadaje Hollowowi ostatniego kopniaka. Wtedy ten znika, a kiedy zmodyfikowana dusza spada na ziemię, to Ichigo łapie go za nogę. Wtedy zauważa, jak uczniowie próbują wytłumaczyć się nauczycielce. Ona jednak znów nie wierzy im i każe im kolejnego dnia znów sprzątać. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo rozmawia ze Zmodyfikowaną Duszą o przeszłości Ichigo i zmodyfikowana dusza w jego ciele obserwują przechodzące insekty i rozmawiają o napotkanych dzieciach. Wtedy zmodyfikowana dusza opowiada o swojej historii od czasu nakazu zlikwidowania dusz tego rodzaju. Stało się to dokładnie w ten sam dzień, kiedy został stworzony. Opowiedział mu o tym, jak codziennie bał się, że zginie, szczególnie wtedy, jak patrzył na swych znikających towarzyszy. Cudem udało mu się uciec z magazynu i zmieszać się z innymi cukierkami dusz, jednak nadal miał obawę, że pewnego dnia znajdą go i zniszczą. Przez cały czas zastanawiał się, czemu o jego życiu muszą decydować inni. Wtedy też obiecał Kurosakiemu, że nigdy nie będzie zabijać i nie chce patrzeć, jak ktoś umiera. Wtedy zjawia się Urahara z ekipą, który zauważa, że nie potrzebnie wziął ze sobą sprzęt. Uderzył laską w czoło zmodyfikowanej duszy w ciele Ichigo, po czym wyleciała stamtąd zielona kapsułka, którą wcześniej zjadł Ichigo. Urahara chce zabrać zmodyfikowaną duszę ze sobą, lecz zaprzecza temu Ichigo, oraz Rukia, która uważa, że handlarz nie powinien odbierać swoich towarów. Następnie daje tabletkę Ichigo i każe mu iść za nią. thumb|right|190px|Zmodyfikowana dusza w swoim nowym ciele Ichigo jest zły na zmodyfikowaną duszę, że dał się zranić, a potem pyta Rukii, jak może się z nim bezpośrednio rozprawić. Rukia powiedziała Ichigo, że należy go wprowadzić w martwe ciało. Wtedy Ichigo znajduje maskotkę lwa wyrzuconą na śmieci. Oboje zauważają, że jest to martwe ciało, więc postanawiają zaryzykować i wrzucić Gikon do pluszaka. Po chwili pluszak ożywa, zaczyna się bulwersować na Ichigo, że zaczął się nim bawić. Wyzywa go na pojedynek, lecz po chwili zauważa, że jest pluszakiem, a Ichigo chce z nim porozmawiać. Mówi, że zaopiekuje się nim i jest odpowiedzią na jego modlitwy. Następnego dnia, zmodyfikowana dusza budzi Ichigo z samego rana, potem zaczyna go denerwować, a na sam koniec zostaje rzucony przez Ichigo na koniec pokoju. Potem nadaje mu imię Kon, co według niego jest skrótem od wyrażenia zmodyfikowana dusza. Zmodyfikowanej duszy nie podoba się nowe imię i prosi Ichigo, by nazwał go Kai, lecz ten odmawia. Z szafy wychodzi Rukia i staje na Konie. Do pokoju wchodzi Yuzu, więc Ichigo próbował ukryć współlokatorów. Zastając brata w dziwnej pozie - pyta go, co on robi. On jednak odpowiada, że nic i pyta się, co od niego chce z samego rana. Ona oznajmia mu, że jego przyjaciele przyszli go odwiedzić. Wtedy Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że zaspał. Mówi to kolegom i pyta się Rukii, czy wymazała im pamięć. Ona potwierdza. Ichigo patrzy na datę na zegarku i zdaje się być przerażony, Rukia to zauważa i pyta, czy coś się stało. On jednak odpowiada, że nic. thumb|left|190px|Narada rodzinna W szkole osoby chodzące na plastykę miały przygotować pracę na temat "Ja w przyszłości". Wszyscy, oprócz większości chłopców zdawali się być bardzo zainteresowani pracą domową. Ishida zajmuje się haftowaniem,a reszta chłopaków rozmawia przy oknie. Do klasy wchodzi Ichigo. Wydawał się być w bardzo dobrym humorze, To była jednak zmyłka. Ichigo udaje tak radosnego tylko wtedy, gdy jest bardzo zdenerwowany. Dziś jest 16 czerwca - jutro będzie rocznica śmierci jego matki. Wieczorem Isshin zwołuje z tego powodu naradę rodzinną. Potem Ichigo tłumaczy wszystko Rukii i prosi ją o wolny dzień. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo wspomina śmierć mamy w śnie Zaczyna padać deszcz. Inoue siedzi przy oknie, obserwuje miasto i wspomina dzisiejszy dzień. Zastanawia się, czy gdyby byłaby deszczem wiążącym wspólnie niebo i ziemię, które, w całej wieczności nie będą połączone ze sobą, to byłaby w stanie związać ze sobą dwa serca, a Ichigo podczs snu przypomina sobie, w jaki sposób jego matka zginęła. Mimo tego, że została zabita przez Hollowa, to Ichigo uważa, że to jego wina. W Soul Society jeden z shinigamich bawi się z dziećmi. jednak przerywa to zamaskowany człowiek, który daje mu zlecenie, by sprowadzić tam Rukię, oraz zbadać jej sprawę, gdyż przebywała ona zbyt długo w świecie żywych. Występujące postacie Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki i Kon kontra Hollow-Stonoga Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Shinigami: * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki